Doctor Who: The Cyberman Invasion of Zootopia (Series Pt 4)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When the Cybermen invade Zootopia and capture Judy Hopps' best friend and partner, Nick Wilde, it will take the help of the Doctor as well as Judy's determination to stop the Cyberman Invasion of Zootopia. (This is a continuation of "LEGO Dimensions: Total War" and "Ratchet and Clank Visit Zootopia." If you haven't read those two stories, STOP READING NOW because, "SPOILERS!")
1. The Invasion

Hello! My name's Judy Hopps. I have a story for you about how me and my partner, Nick Wilde, saved our city from the evil, unemotional Cybermen.

It was a beautiful day in the city of Zootopia. Normally, I would just attend to my duties at the ZPD, hang out with my friend, Nick Wilde, or just find any criminals and catch them.

But it wasn't a normal day. Suddenly, while I was on my way to the ZPD for my next instructions from my boss, Chief Bogo, I saw a giant flying saucer, and down came the Iron Man-looking cyborgs with blank faces and a chest piece that looked like Iron Man's Arc Reactor! (Don't ask how I know all this stuff.)

"We are the Cybermen," said one of the cyborgs, "And you will upgrade or be deleted. Delete. DELETE. DELETE!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. The citizens of Zootopia were getting either captured or killed! Then, I remembered being with the Galactic Rangers and their leader, Ratchet!

I got my Omni-Staff out and suited up in my Galactic Ranger suit. It was my only chance!

I tried using it on the Cybermen, and it worked on some of them, until they finally said, "Upgrade in progress."

My Omni-Staff had no effect on the Cybermen, and I thought I was hopeless, until…


	2. The Capture

The TARDIS came in and smashed the Cybermen into scrap metal! (Yes, I know what it is. If it's a flying blue box, it's a TARDIS. I learned that the first time I saw it, but that's a story for another time.) I couldn't believe it. It was the Doctor!

He came out of the TARDIS and he looked different than before. He had regenerated!

"Hello," said the Doctor. "I'm back."

"It's great that you're here!" I said. "The Cybermen are running amok, and they're here to 'upgrade' us, whatever that means!"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice scream, "Carrots! Hopps! Judy!"

I turned around and saw that the Cybermen have captured my partner, Nick Wilde, threw him into a cage, and flew back to their ship! They must have figured out that I am inferior and that I was "incompatible," whatever that means! I tried to stop them, but I couldn't reach high enough to break Nick out, and besides, the cage was impenetrable.

"What do we do now?" I said as the Cybermen left the city.

"I have an idea," said the Doctor. "Follow me into the TARDIS."


	3. The Cyber-Suit

I went into the TARDIS with the Doctor and was shocked, not only because I hadn't been inside it before, but because it was bigger on the inside!

"Now, my plan," said the Doctor. "We are going to sneak onto their ship with a new type of machinery."

Then, he pulled a lever, and a Cyberman exoskeleton came out of nowhere! I was scared at first, because I thought it was a real Cyberman, but the Doctor assured me that it was just something that he was working on.

"This," he said, "is a Cyber-Suit. It works the way any other Cyberman would work, except that it doesn't kill you and it keeps emotions instead of removing them.

"Now, I made three Cyber-Suits: one for me, one for you, and one for Nick when we escape. The Cybermen will think that we are them when they scan us, until we attack them. Then they will realize that we are not under Cyber-Control. The moment we attack will be when we rescue Nick. Clear?"

"Clear," I said.


	4. The Rescue

We teleported to the ship, and we went through to the area where Nick was in. Along the way, we never got any suspicion from the real Cybermen. After we got there, we saw two Cybermen guarding Nick.

"Let this lifeform loose," said the Doctor in his Cyberman voice. "We are here on orders from the Cyber-Leader to take this lifeform to upgrade him."

"We obey," said the two Cybermen as they let Nick loose.

We then left the room, and we teleported to the Cyber-Factory. We then put Nick in line. As we put Nick in line, we saw an old enemy of ours, Prisoner Double-O! We then saw this as our chance to attack. We started shooting the Cyber-Converter, then the other Cybermen, and it went haywire! That was when we showed Nick our faces by hologram, then gave him his Cyber-Suit so we could fight together against the real Cybermen. The battle was on!


	5. The Showdown

We fought the Cybermen for a few hours, then we went to find Prisoner Double-O. Once we found her, we saw that she suited up in her own Cyber-Suit as well!

"You made a big mistake coming here, Doctor," said Prisoner Double-O. "I should have made the Cybermen delete you when I had the chance."

"If you really think that we would be defeated that easily, then it would have happened by now," I said. "You made a big mistake fox-napping Nick."

"YOU STUPID, CARROT FARMING DUMB BUNNY!" yelled Prisoner Double-O.

"YOU IDIOTIC, ANIMAL-NAPPING TERRORIST RABBIT!" yelled Nick.

We fired first, and then she fired back. After a few hours of fighting, I knew that I had no choice but to call backup, and by backup, I mean the Atraxi.

I sent a signal to them, and they came right away after a few minutes of fighting.

"PRISONER DOUBLE-O IS LOCATED." boomed the voice of the Atraxi. "PRISONER DOUBLE-O IS RESTRAINED."

The Cyber-Suit disintegrated, and Prisoner Double-O was being taken away. We were victorious!

But she let out one last warning before being taken away:

"You may have seen the last of me, but you haven't seen the last of the cybermen. SILENCE. WILL. FALL!"

The Atraxi then left, and we went back into the TARDIS to go back to Zootopia and restore it back to normal by rebuilding.


	6. Epilogue

After we were finished rebuilding, Nick and I said goodbye to the Doctor, and to have a safe travel. He left, and the city of Zootopia was safe again.

If it wasn't for the Doctor, we wouldn't have survived this encounter. This truly was a great adventure to remember.

I'll never forget the day we stopped the Cyberman Invasion of Zootopia.


End file.
